


You Jump, I Jump

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to the important things, they did them <i>together</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Jump, I Jump

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina - together.

It was one of their agreements when they moved in together:  When it came to the important things, they did them _together_.

It was a hard promise to keep at the beginning, because everything in their lives was important to them; they savored the good things.  Emma had her parents and Neal.  She had Ruby at the station.  She also had her job and everything that came along with it—late nights, tough arrests, tight spots. 

Regina’s world was smaller but no less important.  Her memories were the things she kept closest, they were the things she cherished—her parents (through good times and bad), Daniel.  The broken heart she got after learning she had a sister who only wanted to hurt her.  Tinkerbell and Kathryn, her only two close friends.

Their lives intersected in strange ways—Emma hated Cora, Regina hated Snow.  Jealousies and skepticism still arose surrounding Neal and Daniel.  Regina didn’t care much for the puppy, Emma kept an eye on the fairy.  It was a hard tree to climb.

But they had one thing, one _person_ , who made their agreement completely effortless.

“Are you two coming?”  Henry looked over his shoulder at his parents, the tassel of his graduation cap swinging around.  He impatiently made his way across the lawn to the car.

Emma and Regina looked up at their son and clasped hands, giving each other a secret smile.  “We’ll be right behind you,” Emma said, and they both knew they’d follow each other anywhere.


End file.
